


Puppy

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: For the prompt, " We should get a puppy!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Been having some trouble with writing so re-bloged some prompts and got a request for this one. Hope you enjoy.

Bucky loves the farm, has loved it since he moved to it with Clint. The house is old and a bit rundown but they have slowly started updating it and making it theirs and not just Clint’s. There is enough space where Bucky can be on his own if he needs to but he never feels like he is hiding away, enough space where the others can come visit and not feel like they are in the way. It is nice and Bucky loves it but sometimes it feels a little empty and tonight is one of those nights.

They are sitting on the couch, watching an old movie and it is quiet besides the movie playing. It is just them, no neighbors, no pets, and most of the time Bucky doesn’t mind it but tonight he does. He grew up in the city, before it was as crowded as it is now but there were always people around, people and animals and noise and sometimes, Bucky misses it. He doesn’t think he is quite ready to go back to the city, go back to all the people but maybe there is something that would make this place feel less empty, provide the noise that he misses sometimes on nights like this.

“We should get a puppy!”

He says this loudly, louder than he meant to and Clint turns and looks at him, something that looks like pleased shock of a sort on his face.

“Puppies are great, any dog is great. I am up for a puppy or any dog, thought you would be more of a cat person though.”

Clint says this and Bucky really is a bit more of a cat person but thought puppy would be an easier sell to Clint.

“A cat would be good, but thought you might want a dog. We just have a lot of space and I kind of missing the barking of the city sometimes.”

Clint looks at him for just a moment and then gives a nod.

“Ok, there is a shelter in the town near by, we can go by tomorrow, see what they have. We can get as many puppies or kitties that you want.”

Clint is grinning and Bucky just has to hope that they come back with only one or two animals tomorrow and that they don’t go overboard but at least it will feel less empty here soon. He just smiles back at Clint and they spend the rest of the evening talking about what they might find tomorrow. 


End file.
